<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so easy (to fall so hard) by forsekais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047981">so easy (to fall so hard)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais'>forsekais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you like flowers?"</p><p>"With all due respect, Your Highness," Sehun says. "White lilies are one of the most popular floral choices for funerals. I didn't know you were eagerly looking forward to my demise."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so easy (to fall so hard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from So Easy by Phillip Phillips.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/forsekais"> Twitter </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thing is, Jongin hasn't the faintest idea how a prince would tell his bodyguard he's completely in love with him. But according to those books by ancient love experts in the palace library, the art of love poem has a glorious history with remarkable achievements, and while Jongin cried his way through <em>Introduction to Poetry</em> in freshman year, there has to be a reason why this rhyming thing is ridiculously popular.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So Jongin skips his investment meeting with the neighboring country to put together some tender, passionate words that would melt Sehun's heart. He spends hours in his chamber only for Sehun to find him throwing his pen at the wall in frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>My love is crisp as the wafer in the pack.</em>" Sehun takes the paper from his desk and reads it out loud. Jongin's stomach churns. "<em>You're my favorite snack.</em>" Sehun's gaze lands on Jongin's face. "This is the worst romantic poem I've ever read. You suck at poetry. Please tell me you didn't ditch Prince Junmyeon for this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Apparently, love poem doesn't work. "No, of course not," Jongin says weakly. "Hey, did you just insult your prince?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My bad," Sehun raises an eyebrow. "You suck at poetry, <em>Your Highness</em>." He bends down to pick up the pen, and Jongin can't help staring lovingly at Sehun's ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>♡</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flowers are a universal language. A cliché, but safe option. Sehun always smiles so bright when Princess Sejeong gifts him a flower from her garden. He even tries to revive the white rose with sugar when it wilts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Determined, Jongin drives to an organic farm two hours away from Seoul and handpicks a bouquet of fresh-cut flowers. Sehun likes white, so Jongin decides on white lilies, several pink carnations (same color as Sehun's hair), some purple hydrangea (purple won Cosmopolitan's Color Of The Year), and adds a dark red rose to express his love. He asks a servant to bring it to Sehun's room along with a cup of chocolate bubble tea, then waits for Sehun to come running into his arms and they can kiss. Happy ending.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun barges into his chamber, looking totally pissed. "You didn't show up for the Cabinet meeting today." He growls. "And now you want me dead?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin gasps. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lilies, carnations, hydrangea and crimson rose," Sehun says. "They're the most popular funeral flowers. I didn't know you were eagerly looking forward to my demise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin panics. "I'd never want you dead! That was—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun is unimpressed. "Whatever. Get dressed. I'm taking you to suit fitting in twenty minutes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe happy ending only exists in fairy tales.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>♡</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taste this for me," Jongin says, pushing the plate of deluxe steak in Sehun's direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun blinks. "As your bodyguard—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'd rather me be poisoned?" Jongin asks. Sehun glances at the steak, and when he looks back up he's smiling almost shyly, which turns Jongin's insides into twisting knots. Every time Sehun smiles, the sun becomes jobless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not what I mean," Sehun says, and begrudgingly takes a bite. A delight moan escapes his lips before he can catch himself. "<em>Oh my god</em>," he exhales. "This is...fine. I think it's fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should try the wine too," Jongin gestures for the waiter to pour Sehun a glass. "Just to make sure I'm safe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warm glow of candles illuminates Sehun's excited face, the romantic jazz music the only sound to stir the night. Sehun's sharp gaze softens when he catches Jongin's anticipating eyes across the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have some manner, Your Highness," he says, and leans over to wipe the sauce at the corner of Jongin's mouth with his handkerchief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin's heart flutters at the gentle touch. It's practically a date. He wonders if Sehun realizes his intention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the next morning, Sehun appears as calm and collected as usual. Jongin sighs. Perhaps not much of a success.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>♡</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a coincidence that they end up on the same bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin is taking a long nap, one that he deserves after days of frantically preparing for an important conference with the elite councilmen. He was so stressed he couldn't think of any innovative way to declare his love, so he temporarily put his plan on hold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The soft tread of slippers echoes in his ears, then the door cracks open and Sehun walks in. Jongin blinks at him through stuck-together lashes. Sehun nods, then quietly moves towards Jongin's enormous wardrobe to tidy up Jongin's dirty laundry and scattered papers on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go back to sleep, Prince," Sehun orders softly. He smells like powder milk, just like the first time Jongin met him many years ago, when they were just two kids, young and dumb. But there was fire in Sehun's innocent eyes as he vowed to protect Jongin, and in that moment Jongin's heart was no longer his own to control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come here," Jongin says. A moment later, Sehun's sitting on the edge of his bed, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. Blood rushes to Jongin's cheeks, suddenly his heart beats faster and he knows he needs to touch Sehun to calm himself. He's always done that before, a hand squeeze, a hug, a pat on the back, but this time, it's easier than he thought to pull Sehun closer and kiss him. Their lips crash together, cold against warm, and the kiss tastes like home sweet home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sehun makes a small noise that clearly says he enjoys this just as much and Jongin laughs, every inch of his body bubbling with happiness. "My knight in shining armor," he whispers. "Afraid I'm gonna make you beg once you let your guard down?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dark, beautiful eyes glitter up at him. "For the record, Your Highness," Sehun traces a hand down Jongin's back, knowing exactly where to touch. "I never let my guard down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jongin grins satisfiedly. Who's to say he doesn't know how to court a bodyguard? Preposterous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you thinking about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You," Jongin answers honestly, and Sehun acknowledges his confession with another long, deep kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>